Let My Autobots Go
by RintinDestiny
Summary: A Transformers: Prime oneshot based on The Prince of Egypt. Rated T just in case


Let My Autobots Go-

**Hey Transfans! I guess I've been having alot of plot bunny attacks lately. Here's a parody of Transformers Prime and the song "Let My People Go" from Prince of Egypt. This was just a small side project of mine and I mean no offense if this is somehow offending, I hope that you all enjoy it and I'd love any feedback! Thanks and Godbless - Rin**

* * *

Let My Autobots Go-

The time had come...the final battle. Between the Autobots and the Decepticons, between good...and evil...between Optimus Prime and Megatron. The sky echoed with booms of thunder from the looming clouds as the two mechs faced each other across a rocky, desert plain. Behind them a tall mountain loomed; seeming to glow with unnatural, purplish, hued magma. Behind the large silver Cybertronian, with glaring violet optics, four captured robots sat kneeling; immobilized by strange clamps around their wrists and ankles. Unable to talk, move, or help.

One was a small blue and silver, female bot who's optics blazed with rage knowing that she was unable to do anything but watch. The second was a larger black and yellow mech who watched with wide, nervous optics that constricted and dilated as he gazed at the two rival leaders, anger and fear fighting within him for dominance. An even larger green bot fought against his restraints until the gears in his arms groaned but his struggles were in vain. The cuffs stayed put and he remained a prisoner. The last bot was a red and while mech who looked on with a blank, silent expression. Praying to Primus that Optimus would succeed.

_"Thus saith the Lord: Since you refuse to free my people, all through the land of Egypt..."_

The mech who stood opposite the silver one watched his companions and then looked angrily back to his opponent. His own optics flared with icy blue light that seemed out of place in the darkened plain that glowed with an evil purple, light. Like flecks of water in a hazy nightmare. How could it have come down to this? Only a few cycles ago he and his bots were back at base with the earthlings, unaware that in only a little while their entire world would be in jeopardy.

_"I bring the pestilence and plague...Into your dreams, into your sleep. Until break, until you yield! I send the swarm, I send the horde. Thus saith the Lord!"_

"Megatron let them go! I am here to finish what should have ended long ago!" the red and blue mech said across the plain, his deep voice followed by an ominous rumble of thunder and flash of lightening.

"You know how this works Optimus! You shall have them when you snuff out my spark and that will never be." Megatron bellowed back his optics narrowing.

Optimus took a step forward and his face shield snapped shut with a clang that was blocked out by another crash of thunder. Soon tiny drops of rain pelted downwards, soaking into the parched earth and darkening it to a dark amber color. Almost as if brought on by the rain, a memory surfaced of the same silver mech except that he was peacefully talking with a younger red and blue bot who listened intently. The two were happy and talking, sharing ideas on how to make their world a peaceful and just one. Megatronus and Orion Pax.

_"Once I called you brother. Once I thought the chance to make you laugh was all I ever wanted."_

He had been his first mentor, his partner...his friend. They had grand plans for the future, or at least they did until Megatronus' true goal was revealed. Orion trying to find a peaceful way to end the arguments between Megatronus and the council was chosen to become the next leader. While the latter was dismissed. Thus sprung the seeds of rage and hatred.

_"I send the thunder from the sky. I send the fire raining down!"_

They became enemies, Megatron calling forth an army of Decepticons, and Orion becoming Optimus Prime...the last of the Primes. Chosen one of Primus.

_"And even now I wish that God had chose another. Serving as your foe on his behalf is the last thing that I wanted..."_

There was a boom and Optimus looked up at the glowing mountain to see magma start to spew forth from it's flaming maw. The violet glow increasing in intensity until it almost seemed to pulse with an evil beat.

"So Prime, shall we face our destiny?" Megatron called out as Optimus continued to approach.

Optimus gave no answer but transformed his hands into duel blades that reflected the flashes of lightening, shining as if they were bolts of energy themselves. Megatron followed suit and a long, slim blade ejected from his wrist with the shiinng of metal. There was a moment of absolute silence and then the two mechs charged at each other.

_"I send the hail of burning ice. On every field, on every town."_

The volcano behind the now battling mechs continued to spew forth it's lava, which had now aquired a now purple tinge to it and hunks of the same colored substance started to rain down like bullets of evil stone.

"Are you prepared to meet Primus Optimus? Will you watch as I conquer this planet in your absence or will you be too ashamed to even look?" Megatron yelled as their blades met with a clang and locked.

"You will never take Earth Megatron! I will not allow you to do to this planet what you did to Cybertron!" Prime rumbled back his voice taking on a hard edge.

"It was a necessary sacrifice in order to capture more energon for our cause! Even you should know about sacrifice Prime, or do you not think a single life is worth winning this war?"

"You destroyed you're own home!" Optimus roared and broke away from their locked blades and transformed one into an energon cannon, "You took the lives of innocent Cybertronians for your own gain. Your cause is nothing but pain and destruction!"

_"This was my home. All this pain and devastation, how it torches me inside. All the innocent who suffer from your stubbornness and pride!"_

Optimus fired his weapon but Megatron dodged it and charged forward with a yell. The purple hail that fell from the sky was now falling more rapidly and in large chunks than before. The captured bot looked upwards from the battle to stare in horror at the vomiting volcano. The flares of pink, purple, and red reflected in their wide optics. One particularly large rock landed right in front of the female bot and she tried to slide backwards but her bonds wouldn't let her.

_'Dark energon!'_ she thought to herself.

To all the captured bot's horror a small weed that the purple stone had landed next to gave a visible shiver and shriveled to a blackened, scorched, husk. Out of the corner of her optic she could see the red and white mech was slightly worried now.

_"I send the locusts on the wind such as the world has never seen. On ev'ry leaf, on every stalk, until there's nothing left of green. I send my scourge, I send my sword. Thus saith the Lord!"_

Optimus spun to dodge another swipe from Megatron's blade, the metal missing him by only inches. He remembered when the old Megatronus used to fight in the area to the delight of the spectating Cybertronians. Orion used to adore watching the beasts fall before his mighty hand, and how those same powerful hands that showed him what Cybertron could have been. But Megatron's pride and arrogance were his undoing. He started a civil rift that would never close as long as his evil ideals still flourished.

_"You who I called brother. Why must you call down another blow? I send my scourge, I send my sword!"_

Megatron growled as Optimus struck again, his sword clanging off of his own blade with a thunderous ring. He was forced to take a step backwards as the Prime began a furious series of strikes that struck with precision and strength. Again and again he took steps backwards, his frustration glaring through his violet optics. Finally he was directly in front of the immobilized Autobots that he had captured, who watched with growing apprehension.

He dodged another swing of Optimus' blade, causing the mech to over step and stumbled back. Taking the brief pause in the attacks Megatron pointed his arm mounted gun at the kneeling bots behind him and allowing it to charge up and glow. As Prime turned he froze as he saw the Decepticon's underhanded trick.

"One step Optimus, and your soldiers will become one with the All Spark!" Megatron cried out, his face creasing with an evil smile.

"Let them go! I'm the one who you must fight Megatron, let them be!" Optimus said, deathly quiet.

_"Let my people go! Thus saith the Lord!"_

Megatron watched as Optimus hesitated and didn't approached any further. He cared for his warriors and that's why he would fail...his softness would be his undoing. All those eons ago when they used to be friends meant nothing to Megatron. It was all in the past and nothing remained except hatred and the violence that they now expressed.

_'How could someone who was so soft become a Prime?'_ he thought, clenching his fists as unwanted memories surfaced.

Megatronus facing the council, demanding to be made the new Prime. Being rejected and replaced with the spineless subordinate Orion Pax. Then being outcasted as a traitor and enemy to all Cybertronians! The mech's metal hands clenched into fists as the hated memories rushed through his processor, making his optics flare in anger.

_"You who I called brother how could you have come to hate me so? Is this what you wanted? I send the swarm, I send the horde!"_

It was as if it were yesterday, the still Orion Pax pleading with his former mentor to try and see reason. To see how violence wasn't the way to change Cybetron, how peace could be reached through words and not fighting! And then when he had flung the mech aside, ignoring his worthless advice. The death of Cybertron was worth all the victories he had won, all the Autobots that he had offlined, all the energon he had collected. Everything had come down to this moment.

_"Then let my heart be hardened and never mind how high the cost may grow. This will still be so: I will never let..."_

Optimus retracted his blade and watched as Megatron aimed his weapon at his Autobots. They watched him with wide optics, unable to speak but their faced saying everything that they felt.

_"Your people..."_

Arcee's face showed determination and helplessness that almost covered the fear that was just visible. Bumblebee's face showed how scared the young scout really was but understanding shone in the depths of his optics, he knew that Optimus was trying his hardest and didn't blame him for the current situation. Bulkhead was more focused on Megatron, hatred and anger flaring in his eyes but as he looked at his leader all that was there was approval. As if he were urging Prime to jump at the mech and take him down. Finally Ratchet gazed over at Optimus, the slightest of nods coming from him, giving him permission to do what was needed. Even if it cost him his spark.

_"GO!"_

"Say goodbye Prime!" Megatron growled and before Optimus could react he turned his cannon on him and fired.

The shot hit the mech in the side and blew him backwards, sliding along his back almost a hundred meters. Prime groaned as the pain hit him, the burning as the energon blast melted through his armor and hit his circuits. He tried to sit up but a huge metal foot kicked his chest, forcing him back down to the ground.

_"THUS SAITH THE LORD!"_

"That is why you will fail Prime...you're weak just like all the other's before you. Prepare to meet them!" Megatron snarled and raised his blade above his head.

_"THUS SAITH THE LORD!"_

Just then the volcano gave another gigantic rumble and even more of the dark energon began to pour from it's spout, raining down on the two mechs. Optimus stared upwards in disbelief as hunks of the foul substance bounced off of his face place and chassis. His optics them moved from the mountain to Megatron's face and the maddened glee that shone in his purple optics.

"Die! Last of the Primes!"

_"I WILL NOT..."_

Arcee watched as Megatron's blade descended towards her leader's head and she wanted nothing more than to leap up and rip off his arm. But her bonds wouldn't let her move, and all she could do was watch in horror. As if in slow motion, the sword swung downwards.

_"LET..."_

Bulkhead wanted to roar in rage as Megatron stood on Optimus' chest, holding his leader down after his underhanded move. It wasn't supposed to end like this, the Cons were supposed to pay, not them...not Optimus! Everything they had worked for...was for nothing. They were about to all perish.

Bumblebee watched with wide optics, wishing more than ever that he had his voice box. But he knew that even if he could speak that it would be no use in his paralyzed state. He was the youngest of the Autobots yet he had probably the most respect for Optimus, and the most belief in him. Now everything seemed to be crashing down around the young mech.

_"YOUR..."_  
_"MY..."_

Ratchet looked away, how could it have come to this? They had fought so hard, for so long, and lost so much more. And now everything they had done was all for not, as if nothing had ever mattered. The one bot that he had respected the most, the one that all their hopes of restoring their home, their lives, was about to be killed. Earth would soon suffer the same fate as Cybertron.

Optimus watched as the blade swung in a low arc towards his head, bits of dark energon bouncing off it's gleaming tip. Was this truly his end? Was this how the war was supposed to end...with his death? How could Primus let this happen, why would he let this happen?

_'No!'_ he thought, he couldn't just give up.

This was NOT the end of Earth and the Autobots; he had to fight to survive.

**_CLANG!_**

The loud ring reverberated through the air and the Autobots looked away. If they had been able to cry, they surely would've been at the moment. At least until the voice of their leader rang loud and clear through the smoky air.

"Megatron..."

_"PEOPLE..."_

"Be gone!" and Optimus swung his own blade.

_"GOOOO!"_


End file.
